Monster Falls: The Stag
by TheDailyBill
Summary: This is my rendition of the Gravity Falls AU: Monster Falls... When Dipper falls into a babbling brook, everything he once new as 'normal' is completely flipped up-side-down. Will there be a cure for this madness?
1. Chapter 1: Dorito God

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of; Monster Falls: The Stag!**

I lean against a tall pine tree, beside a babbling brook, reading Journal 3 for about the 5th time this summer. I enjoyed spending the late morning in the woods behind the Mystery Shack reading my journal. It was quiet, no Mabel to bug me, and the summer breeze through my tangled hair calmed me. It was my escape, where I didn't need to worry about anything.

I take a long, deep breath and release it as a sigh. I cover my eyes and look towards the beating sun to decipher what time it may be. From the position of the sun and my many years of Boy Scouts, I can tell that its around noon, maybe a little later. "Well, I better get back to the Shack." I stand up, stretch out my arms and begin to head in the direction of the shack when suddenly everything went gray.

"Well, well, well, it looks to be my old pal Pine Tree!" a cackling voice laughs. _Bill_ , the dream demon, the Dorito 'god'. "It's been a while since the last time I've seen you."

"What do you want Bill?" I say irritated with both arms crossed.

"Ahh, nothing much just wanted to check in on my _favorite_ Pine." Bill elaborates on the _favorite_ part turning his yellow glowing complexion blood red.

"Uhh…" I mutter sheepishly as he starts to move closer to me growing larger, and larger. I slowly back up with my hands behind my back, feeling for the tree that I was leaning on previously. Bill starts to laugh in his menacing tone, still creeping forward. "B-Bill…what are you doing?" I continue to walk backwards. _Where is that darn tree?_

"You better watch were you're going, you don't want to step in the Fluvius Cantatis!" He continues to come near me growing even larger. _Fluvius Cantatis?_ Splash! "That my meat sack is Fluvius Cantatis! Haha!"

"Urg! Bill!" I say with my head bobbing above the water.

"Yay, you may want to consult the book about that! Haha!" Bill laughed hysterically. I make my way to the shallow part of the brook and splash Bill with the water. "Aha! What the-Pine Tree! You are so going to pay for that!" Bill yelled infuriated, which stopped my laughter. And just like he appeared Bill vanished.

Shivering, I grab the Journal and start walking back to the Shack with Bill's voice playing in my head, _"you may want to consult the book about that!" What is that supposed to mean?_

- _Time Skip_ -

"And we will be back with Duck-Tective after these long messages brought to you buy _Chipackers 'The Cracker that tastes like a Chip!'_ " the TV host exclaims in an overly sarcastic tone. Slam! I walk past the living room hoping no one would notice me so I could get out of these soaked clothes.

"Hey Dipster! What happened to you?" I girly voice asks from the living room.

"I fell in a brook, or was it a stream. I don't know what it was, but I fell in it." I say agitated with my arms rapped around my shoulders.

The TV pauses, "What brook did you fall into?" I hoarse voice asks me.

I look towards the living room to see Grunkle Stan rubbing his hands together, "Just one at in the woods, I don't know exactly which one." I reply. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain around my temples, as if I was just kicked by a horse.

"Was the water _cold, clear,_ and _refreshing_?" Grunkle Stan asks again, this time getting up from his recliner and straighten his suit. "Sure, I don't know." I reply as I rub my head. "Kid, you just made me the richest man in Gravity Falls! Haha! Soos, grab some empty water bottles we are going on a nature walk!" At that Grunkle Stan leaves the room to fetch his handy-man.

"Well, if everyone is done pestering me I am going to go upstairs and take a nap." the pain is getting stronger, and more excruciating. I slowly begin to walk up the stairs.

"Okie dokie Dipster!" Mabel says with a handful of popcorn in her hand as she un-pauses the TV.

* * *

I take my shirt off and pull out a mostly clean shirt and slip it on. I climb into my bed, with my journal in my hand. "Ok, what was Bill taking about? Some flu, or…" I flip through the old pages of the Journal until I come to a page titled: Fluvius Cantatis. " _Fluvius Cantatis,_ that's it!"

Happy to find the page (which oddly enough, this is the first time I have seen this page) I read aloud what I think the most important information is; "Fluvius Cantatis, Latin for: enchanted river…I have done little research on this specimen, but what I do know is that it is untouched by all woodland creatures, maybe because of a ritual or something…but I do warn not step foot in its water," _Uh oh…_ I look up from the book and bite my thumb. _Is that the cause of the pain I had?_ I don't wish to continue reading but I decide it would be best too, "…this brook has magical properties alloying itself to drain the life out of others...There can be drastic side effects differing from person to person…"

I slam the Journal shut, "Please let this be a bad dream…" I have no idea how I am going to sleep after reading that but I just hope that sleep will engulf me quickly.

 **A/N: Cliff-hanger! I am so evil to stop right here, but if I didn't it would be almost to long of a chapter. But don't you worry, there will be a new chapter coming out soon! Time next time:**

 ** _Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram. Buy Gold, Bye!_**

 **-TheDailyBill**


	2. Chapter 2: Immortality Water

**A/N: Finally finished the second chapter after starting over about 5 times. I now thing that it is perfect (hopefully). Before I let you loose to read, I would like to give a thank you to everyone who as helped me out today! I love getting reviews from you guys! Whale...enjoy Chapter 2!**

I wake up in a cold sweat to the sound of rowdy customers in the Gift Shop. I check the small alarm clock on the nightstand; 4:30. I can't believe I slept for 3 hours, especially with the dream I had.

 _I was run in the forest, as fast as I've ever ran before until I came to a sliding stop. I could hear voices that were yards away echoing in the canopy of pine trees. I start to slowly walk trying not to think of how terrified I am, when suddenly a monster grabs my shoulders and covers my mouth. "Pet." They said as they dragged me deeper into the woods._

Yeesh, I shudder at the recall of my dream. I don't understand my dream (which is odd because, well, I usually do) and what the 'meaning' behind it was. _Could it be about or be tied to the Fluvius Cantatis?_ I ponder at the thought for a while, _no i-it can't be._

* * *

I stand outside the Gift Shop's door observing the herd of people. _What did Grunkle Stan do this time?_ Usually when there is this many people in the Shack it means that Stan ripped them off with one of his _tourist traps._ But today, it seems like the whole town is here enjoying, and wanting _whatever_ Stan has up his sleeve.

"Hey kid," I jump at the sound of Grunkle Stan's voice behind my back. "Yeesh kid, you jumped like 5 feet there." Stan starts laughing, "you should see your face, you look like a _deer_ in headlights!" I have never been so jumpy at the sound of Stan's voice, granted I always jump when he sneaks up on me…but never _that_ jumpy!

I rub my left shoulder, and laugh softly, "Hehe," Embarrassed at my own motion I look around the room to try and change the subject, "so…why is the whole town here?"

Stan _finally_ stops laughing and rubs my head almost making my hat fall off my head, "That my boy is an excellent question," he begins in a 'proper' tone, "I bottled up some of that water from the brook you fell in the other day. I never expected to see everyone so excited about my 'Immortality Water', but hey! They are selling like hot cakes!" Stan gives a laugh at his accomplishment, slapping his knee.

"Oh-" _Wait, did he say water from the brook in the woods._ I cover my mouth with wide eyes, _this is not good! Oh no!_ "GRUNKLE STAN YOU CAN'T SELL THAT WATER!" I shout involuntarily. I hear the room go silent, the crowd of people then turn to face my way…

"Don't listen to this kid, he has some uhh…mental illnesses." Stan explains nervously trying to cover up my outburst.

 _I am in so much trouble later…_ "Sorry about that Grunkle Stan," I begin again in a whisper, "it's just..." I shut one eye tightly, "that brook has magical properties, it can drain the life out of a person!" Stan looks at me with a 'this kid needs mental help' look and breaks down laughing. Why does no one ever believe me, I mean, it's in the book?! Stan continues to laugh, " _Can't breathe!"_ he tries to make out. I reach inside my vest and pull out the Journal, franticly I look for the page on Fluvius Cantatis.

"Dipper, I think that book is messing with your head," Stan says grabbing the Journal out of my head, "I am confiscating this for your health benefit." Oh no he didn't! Stan reaches for a box that's labeled _Fake Immortality Water_ (I don't know how no one has seen this yet), and grabs a bottle and throws it too me. "Here kid, you look flushed." I just stare at the bottle, _what have I done?_

- _Time Skip_ -

Stan sits at the table in the kitchen counting his money and occasionally saying, "I'm giving none of this to charity!". Mabel and I on the other hand, watch the best show in the whole world; DUCK-TECTIVE! Out of the corner of my eye I see Mabel reach over the arm of the yellow recliner and grab a bottle of water. Quickly, with my ninja moves, I swat the bottle of cursed water across the room. "What the heck Dipper?!"

"I am trying to save your skin, that what is cur-sed!" _Shoot! Stupid voice cracker_. Mabel's eyes start to water, her bottom lip starts to quiver, _here it comes…_ she falls off the recliner and laughs hysterically.

"Haha, I can't take you seriously with your voice cracking every time you talk!" Mabel stands up trying to recover her breathe and grabs the water bottle. "Pa-lease Dipper, you need to get your head out of that book of yours." I cross my arms and puff. "The only thing wrong with this water is the price Stan put on it." At that she untwists the cap and takes a long swig of the crystal-clear water.

"No!" I say with my hand stretched out to grab the water, but Mabel quickly pulls it away from my grasp. "Don't drink any more of that! Something bad is gonna-" I start to feel an excruciating pain in my stomach, "Ahh!" I shriek tightly wrapping my hands around my waist trying to stop the pain. _Appendicitis!_ I look up at Mabel and see her petrified eyes looking down at me.

"Dipper! My God, Grunkle Stan! Dipper needs your help, NOW!" Mabel hugs me tightly, making the pain even worse, with tears in her eyes she says, "Don't worry Dip, everything is going to be-Ahh!" Mabel falls to the ground bringing me with her too. She's curled up in a ball, "My legs, they're on fire!"

Grunkle Stan runs into the room, pale faced, "Dipper, M-Mabel! What happened?!"

"Urg!" I groan as piercing pain runs down my spine. Everything hurts, everything feels _numb._ "Grunkle St-stan! I c-can't feel my legs!" I shriek in horror at the loss of feeling in my lower body, but what gets me most is the look on Mabel's face. Her cheeks slowly go from blush pink to pale white.

"Dipper." Mabel whispers as her eyes roll back behind her head. Too weak to speak I scream in my head. _MABEL!_ A tear runs down my check as Stan slowly picks me up. _Mabel, everything is going to be okay._ My head drops over Grunkle Stan's arm. I can _feel_ and tell my vision going blurring, everything is now in a haze. _I am going blind!_ I continuously worry.

I clench my jaw as tears race down my face, "M-Mabel," I softly speak as everything goes black.

 **A/N: This was a filler chapter so nothing** ** _big_** **happens in this chapter. BUT I have some awesome ideas for the next chapter...**

 **-TheDailyBill**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Changes

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't wait for Wednesday, I had to post it today. I hope you enjoy but first you may want to grab some popcorn because this is a long one! :)**

 _"_ _Dipper, I-I can't move my legs," a soft voice says with tears in her eyes. I look to her feet and can see her two appendages merging together. She begins to wheeze, "Dip-per, help me."_

I toss and turn in my bed, mumbling something unintelligent as my dream engulfs me.

 _She stares into my eyes, her big brown eyes, helpless and in pain. I try to move closer to her, but my legs feel thirty times heavier than they have ever felt before. I reach for her hand and now with tears in my eyes I muster out a, "Everything is going to be fine." I grip her hands tightly and rest my forehand on our clenched hands._

 _"_ _Dipper, look out!" Mabel screams as she points behind me. Before I could turn around something covers my mouth. The look on Mabel's face petrified me more than the monster behind me._

 _A wicked voice cackles and whispers in my ear, "Pet.", as_ it _drags me away from Mabel._

I wake up to an unhuman sound and a cold sweat covering my forehead. "M-Mabel?" I try to turn my body, but I am numb from my hips down only allowing me to turn my head.

She's gone. Fear engulfs my mind, _where is Mabel?_

All of a sudden, a loud thud echoes the room. As I cover my ears from the defining sound, something catches my attention. A soft, velvety material covers my ears, "What the-fur?" I move my hands along my ears, my _never-ending_ ears. Shakily, I pull what I think is my ear into view. _A goat ear?_ Shock covers my face, I can feel a cold chill go down my spine as my ears fall back. _Maybe I am just hallucinating…_ I rub my eyes and flip my covers to the other side of my bed. I start to scratch my back but stop just as I began, the same _material_ that is on my ears are covering half my back. In fear, I turn my focus on my legs, wishing I never did.

I cover my mouth as I make an unhuman sound. "Ahh!" I scream as I fall to the floor. _Ow._ I turn to view my legs once more with one eye tightly closed. What I see disturbs me and shakes me, _I have four legs and hooves?!_ I inspect my lower body; white spots cover my back until my eyes come to a small tuff of hair sticking straight up. "I am part deer?!" I whisper in horror.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" My ears instantly perk up and twitch to the sound of a familiar voice; Mabel. Freaked out about how my ears automatically stick up, and how sensitive they are I nervously push them back down.

"Mabel?" I quietly shout. I look back down to my legs, disgusted at the site, _Why a deer? Why a_ fawn _deer?_

"Dipper?! Is that you?!" Mabel happily shouts back in reply. I can hear a faint splashing outside the room, "Dipper, I am in the bathroom, I need to show you something AMAZING!"

 _If I can get up,_ I think to myself. "Okay, coming!" I reply, _here we go_. I lift my upper body off the floor and try to move my legs along with it. I bend my, uh, front legs as my, em, back legs shakily stand. _I've got this,_ I mutter to myself. I outstretch my arms to gain balance as my legs cave in under the weight of my torso. SMACK! "Ouch!" I say rubbing my chin and jaw. I try again, this time leaning against my bed. _Success!_ I make it to my feet, or I guess hooves. I grin wildly and step forward. _Not bad_. I step forward again, and again. _I-I got it!_ I laugh at my accomplishment. A little too excited, I take another step, but my front hoof slips sending me back on the ground.

And just when I thought I was getting the hand of it…

After what felt like a lifetime, I am finally able to walk without falling on my face (most of the time). I am honestly pretty darn proud of myself. "Dipper?!" Mabel shouts through the walls again. "Any day now!" _I would have been there already if I didn't have these!_ I hand motion to my lower half and roll my eyes. Carefully, I walking out the door, stepping lightly to avoid the defining sound of my hooves clicking on the wooden floors.

I stand outside the bathroom door biting my lip and pulling the bill of my hat down. I don't exactly feel comfortable with the way I look, and knowing Mabel she will make a _big deal_ about it. I take a deep breath and turn the door knob. CLICK. I push the door open to see an empty bathroom. "Umm…Mabel?" I slowly walk in watching my step to make sure I don't slip on the slick tile.

"DIPPER, YOU'RE HERE!" Mabel's voice echoed through the room sending a wave of fear up my body. I slip in a water puddle landing on my belly with all four legs stretched out beside me. I make a random deer noise and cover my mouth immediately. _Oh, please tell me she didn't hear that!_

I see her head leaning on the edge of the tub with her mouth wide open, (I am assuming) gawking at my state. I can feel my face turn bright red, and the lowering of my ears. "OH, MY GAWD DIPPER…YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Mabel squeals and splashes her tail in the water... _WAIT TAIL?_

"Ma-Mabel, your half FISH?!" I exclaim at the sight of her pink, shimmering tail.

"I know, isn't it _lovely_?!" Mabel grabs her tail and caresses it against her scaly check, "Oh Dipster, guess what the best part is…I CAN GO VISIT MERMANDO!" She gives a small laugh. _Ehh, Mermando._ I was and _still am_ not a big fan of Mermando. A short silence falls in the room as Mabel sits or lays in the tub mumbling something under her breath. "Oh, my gosh, and Dipper, you're some kind of centaur?"

I look down at my deer body and blush, "I guess so? Is that even a thing, a Deertaur?" I ask as I scratch behind my left ear.

Mabel shrugs, "Well it is now! But your so cute!" I blush, _I am not cute._ Mabel gives a high pitch squeal sending my ears pointing to the sky. _Quit it ears!_ "And your ears! Can I pet them?!"

"No." Embarrassed, I try to shove my ears under my hat, but the pain halts my plans.

"Pa-lease?" She gives me her pleading puppy eyes, but those will not change my answer. "Aww, come on Deerper, please?"

"What did you just call me?" Mabel giggles and twirls her wet hair. "Don't call me that _ever_ again." I cross my arms and look away.

I lay on the wet bathroom floor next to the tub reading the Journal 3 trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I know that Mabel is enjoying her new _form,_ but I certainly am not having the best of time. I mean, it's not the reality of having an extra set of legs, and cleaved hooves that is upsetting me, it's the fact that I am a _fawn._ Why a fawn? Sure, I am not the 'manliest' person around, but I sure am not a _baby_.

I have reread the page on Fluvius Cantatis about five times, and there is nothing about a cure. I even grabbed my black light, and there _still_ is nothing about a stupid (okay not stupid) cure. I sigh in defeat. _What if…_ No, don't think about it. _What if, we are stuck like this_ forever _?_ Just the thought of being part deer the rest of my life terrifies me. I mean, I could be mistake for a normal deer by a wolf or something. _What if I get eaten alive?_ I shake as I image myself being torn to pieces by a predator.

I close my book and sigh, "This is hopeless, I can't find anything about a way to reverse all _this._ " I droop my ears and give another big sigh. "Mabel, what if we are…stuck like this forever?" I fumble with my thumbs awaiting an answer.

"Why are you so worried about this, this is amazing." Mabel replies as she pets my ear with her wet hand. I flick her hand away, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But, I am sure that there is a cure for all this. There has to be."

I lay my chest on the floor and rest my head on my folded hands. "Do you know if anyone else has changed? I mean, the whole town must have been affected by it, but do you think _this_ happened to everyone?"

I can hear Mabel laughing at my question under water, "All I know is that Grunkle Stan has changed into stone or something like that." She flips her tail sending water my direction, "Oops, sorry about that bro bro, still getting used to the whole water thing, haha!"

"So, you're telling me that Grunkle Stan turned into stone?" I question Mabel as I wipe the dirty water off my face.

"Yup," Mabel gives a little giggle, "it sure does resemble his personality though!" I give a small laugh and reopen my Journal. "Ugg, now what are you looking up in your 'Nerd Book'?"

I flip through the pages, examining the pictures, "I am trying to find anything stone related,"

"Oh, so you mean like Gargoyles?" Mabel reaches over the tub and flips through the Journal stopping at a page about none the less; Gargoyles. "Do you think Grunkle Stan could be something like that?"

I dry off the page with my shirt trying not to smear any ink. I shrug, "I guess we will have to find out for ourselves." I give the page one last look, focusing on the yellow eyed monster sketched onto the corner. I can feel fear flood my mind, why does a simple sketch scare me? If I can't look at a drawing of a Gargoyle, how could I ever approach Grunkle Stan? I rub my shoulders and gulp.

A loud crash breaks the silence, I shoot up off the floor as my ears perk up. "What was that Dipper?" Mabel asks me as she slides down into the water.

"I-I don't know, it sounded like it came from the kitchen." I gulp as I slowly get up, placing my hand on the sink counter. "I will go investigate." I quietly open the bathroom door and peak out into the hall.

"Um, Dip, how are you going to get down the stairs?" Mabel gurgles under the water. I completely forgot about the stairs, stairs and four legs probably will not be the best of friends, if you know what I mean.

"I guess I am about to figure that out." I reply staring at my obstacle.

I creep out into the hall trying to avoid the loud stomping of my hooves. I start to hear a ruff voice echoing downstairs, _Grunkle Stan._ As I approach the stairs my legs begin to wobble, and I can feel sweat dripping down my forehead. _I've got this, I-I got this._

I place my hands along the wall to hopefully keep myself from falling. I take my first step down the stairs without any problems. I start to move my front right leg down towards the second step but my hoof slips off the step sending my rolling down the stairs. THUD.

"Who's there?!" A booming voice calls from across the house. I quickly fumble around trying to get back up the stairs, "I said who's there?!" the voice calls again sending fear into my face. I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I slip around the floor trying to find the stairs as I see a large shadow cover the floors. I make loud bleat deer noise as I place my hands firmly on the walls. "Dipper?" A sharp toothed mouth asks.

My heart starts to beat faster, I turn my head side to side trying to find somewhere to run. The front door catches my attention, I quickly get up and run towards the door barely escaping the monster's claws.

"Dipper, it's me Grunkle Stan!" I hear the voice call as I run through the door. I can't register how that was Grunkle Stan, all I can see is a monster; a predator.

The wind flows through my tangled hair, I've never ran this fast before. I start to slow down to a stop as I come to a clearing. I breath heavily and fall to the ground trying to catch my breath. I can't believe I ran that fast! It felt amazing to be able to run that fast. But what I am shocked about most is how much fear came over me.

I've been laying on the grass for what feels like an hour, I want to go back to the Shack but something keeps me in the woods. It's so calming and peaceful out here, it feels like _home._ I close my eyes and breath in the sweet air.

My eyes twitch at the sound of rustling brush in front of me. I hear a familiar voice coming towards me, "Uhh, ugg, stupid branch!" A tall, slender man with blonde hair walks out of the brush. He catches sight of me and gives a large sinister grin, "Hey, hey, looky here; a lonely Pine Tree-or at least I think it's a Pine Tree! Haha!" The man cackles and starts to walk closer to me.

"B-Bill?" I mutter as he crutches down to my level.

A wild snicker appears on his face as he grabs my cheeks, "The one and only!"

 **A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too long, I just couldn't stop the flow of ideas. This chapter in particular took me so long to write because I** ** _had_** **to get it right! I think I rewrote the chapter about 2 times trying to figure out how exactly I wanted to express my ideas. Before you go I just want to let you know that I am planning on uploading every Wednesday from now on :D**

 **That's it for now, have a great day/night!**

 **-TheDailyBill**


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Face?

**A/N: *Bows down* I am** ** _sooo_** **sorry for not updating Chapter 4 on Wednesday, its been a crazy week! I also got a little writers block during the writing process of this chapter, so yay, that will explain the length. Chapter 5** ** _should_** **be out by Wednesday maybe a little earlier if I get it done over the weekend. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Previously /** My ears twitch at the sound of rustling brush in front of me. I hear a familiar voice coming towards me, "Uhh, ugg, stupid branch!" A tall, slender man with blonde hair walks out of the brush. He catches sight of me and gives a large sinister grin, "Hey, hey, looky here; a lonely Pine Tree-or at least I think it's a Pine Tree! Haha!" The man cackles and starts to walk closer to me.

"B-Bill?" I mutter as he crutches down to my level.

A wild snicker appears on his face as he grabs my cheeks, "The one and only!"

A short bleak comes out of my mouth as my ears fall back at the sight of _Bill._ I can feel my hair spring up from my neck as Bill looks past my face and down to my lower half. Bill gives a soft snort and stands up, fiercely releasing my cheeks. The sweet breeze plays with his short blonde mangled hair making it messier than before. "I see that you have learned about the Fluvius Cantatis already, haha," Bill's echoing voice is replaced with a deeper, richer tone fitting with his new appearance, "and what exactly are you supposed to be, a cervitaur?" Bill points to my legs and laughs, "Because you make a pathetic one!" I grab my ears and feel my face recoiling at his comment.

"I am not pathetic!" I quickly stand up and drag my front left hoof in the ground ready to knock Bill off his feet.

"Oh no! Bambi's ready to charge, whatever shall I do?!" Bill sarcastically says moving his hands to shield his face. _That's it._ I run towards Bill with my head down, "Missed me, Bambi!" I quickly look up to see myself run straight into a tree. I rub my head and give whines at the pain.

 _What just happened?_ I don't know what just came over me, I have never been that mad at someone call me names. Granted, that one was a little rude, but _what was that?_

My ears perk up and I bleak again, as someone grabs my shoulders. "You sure are a timid one, Bambi," I shake Bill's hands off my shoulders and start trotting back towards the Shack hoping to lose Bill. I start to hear footsteps quickly walking behind me trying to catch up. "is Bambi mad at me?"

I halt and stomp my hoof. I sharply turn around to face Bill's snicker. "Stop call me names, Cipher." I say angrily with my hands clenched at my side. I huff and puff with anger (I am pretty sure steam is coming out of my ears) and turn back around with my arms crossed.

"But Bam-I mean Pine Tree, it's fun to mess with you." Bill says as he pets my ear.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME NAMES, DEMON!" I shout stopping Bill's hand from petting me.

My ears twitch at the sound of Bill's devilish laugh, "It's kicking in!" Bill whispers a little too loud under his breath, "your changing Dipper, haha, it's wonderful!" Bill continues to laugh as he walks past me twirling his cane.

Without any thought, my legs trot towards Bill catching up to him quickly, "What's kicking in, and what other _parts_ of me around changing?" I question Bill with a little fear in my voice. We stop at the edge of the tree line.

"My powers," Bill says as a large smile covers his narrow face. _Y-your powers? How?_ "When you splashed me with the water, all my powers drained into the brook. And since you were standing in the water my powers drained into your body."

"Wait, so are you saying that I have all your powers?" I say, looking at my hands, imagining a blue flame engulfing my skin.

Bill pauses for a second as if he really didn't have an answer, "I wouldn't say that _exactly_ , it will take you a while to figure out if you actually have my _powers._ But what I do know is that since my power is so strong in _you_ than anyone else, there will be some pretty _big_ changes." Bill articulates starring at the Shack in front of us.

I grab Bill's wrist and twist his body to face me, " _B-Big changes?"_ my voice cracks, "what more will change?" I start to worry, _will I actually become a_ deer? _Will I turn into a dream demon?_ I can feel sweat drip down my face as I panic.

"You should see you face right now," Bill laughs as he 'imitates' my look, "as for the changes, I'm not going to tell you." Bill devilishly smiles. _Urg! Why does Bill have to be so difficult?!_

"You _WILL_ tell me!" I stomp my hoof on the ground demanding an answer.

Bill bops me in the nose the way Mabel does, "You look so cute when your angry, Bambi," _That's it, I am done with him._ Bill rubs my head, avoiding my ears as much as possible, "Fine, fine, if you insist," Bill pauses looking at me as I nod. A short silence falls between us, I give Bill a little glare with my head tilted a smidge. "Well you see, _I AM NOT TELLING YOU!_ Besides, you will find out _sooner_ or later… _"_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the short chapter, Chapter 5 coming soon!**

 **-TheDailyBill**


End file.
